


19

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 19 - “Stop talking about love for a minute and help me with this bullet wound.”





	19

This wouldn’t have happened it you haven’t been so distracted because Scott was standing a little bit too close to you. And if he hadn’t have wrapped his arm around you like he did when he saved you. But you weren’t anything supernatural and you were slow. 

You felt a sharp pain through your arm as Scott carried you to Stiles’ jeep, and you bit your lip to keep from yelping. 

Scott kept rambling about how careless you were being, how he should have been more protective, how much he loved you, and as much as you loved how freaked out he was being over you right now, you just wanted the pain in your arm to stop so you grabbed his hand with your arm without the bullet and you whined in pain. 

“Stop talking about love for a minute and help me with this bullet wound.” 

Scott looked at you with his puppy eyes and you cursed the day you agreed to help him with pack things because this wasn’t the first time you got hurt like this.

Scott grabbed your hand in his and he started taking your pain away, biting his lip because he could feel how much it hurt you and that honestly nearly broke him. 


End file.
